Together
by Annalizzie
Summary: It didn't matter how many obstacles they would have to overcome, how many riddles they would face, as long as they were together. Fluffy oneshot - Ozlice


**I watched Pandora Hearts and I fell in love with the anime, so I decided to write something about it. Enjoy ! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.  
**

* * *

"I knew I'd find you here." Oz stated, approaching from behind the swing where Alice was sat, in the Pandora Mansion's gardens.

Alice turned around to face Oz "Yeah, I like to be here." She looked to the distance again, lost in thought.

Oz knew it better "We will find your memories Alice, I promise." The blond-haired boy promised, sitting on the other swing next to Alice's and taking her hands with his.

She looked at him, blushing a bit and staring at the ground "I want to find my memories, I really do but…" she looked at him "I'm afraid of what I'll find out. What if it is something dreadful?" the raven-haired girl asked.

Oz eyed her, thoughtful "Whatever it is, I'll be by your side." He stated, firmly but he wasn't expecting a sudden kiss from Alice. However, he reciprocated and deepened the kiss.

After a few seconds, Alice broke the kiss "I'm sorry, I should not have done this. I gotta go." She said and got up from the swing. When she was about start running, Oz grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, don't go!" He exclaimed. She was blushing fervently and so was he "And there's no need for apologizing." He stated.

"You're just my servant, servant of Alice the B-rabbit! You're not supposed to be with anyone else, you're just supposed to give me attention. I don't even know why I kissed you." Alice replied.

"Maybe because I mean more to you than just being your servant." Oz stated with a grin on his face.

Alice blushed even deeper upon seeing Oz's beautiful white teeth. _Why is he so charming? Does really my heart ache for him when I see him with other girls? Do I feel attracted to him? No, I am a Chain, I don't fall in love and Oz is just my idiot servant!_ Alice thought, trying to convince herself that Oz didn't mean anything major to her, but failing miserably.

The purple-eyed girl sighed "Alright, maybe you do." Alice didn't want to give the plunge.

Oz mattered to her, more than he would ever imagine. Since they got stuck together, since they sealed that contract in the Abyss, she actually developed some feelings towards him. She was just too shy and stubborn to admit it.

He smiled like an idiot "What do I mean to you then?"

"I just happen to like you more than I should." She responded, shyly.

She didn't expect him to move forward, kiss her forehead and embrace her. She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. Silence ruled for several minutes before the raven-haired girl speak again "I'm afraid of not being human. Of being different from the other Chains. Of what I don't know and of what I'll find out. I'm just… more afraid of myself than anyone else. " She said.

"I understand. I don't even know what I am either. My father hates me, he intended to reject my whole existence from the very start." The emerald-eyed boy said and Alice looked at him "Somehow, I'm connected to the tragedy of Sabrié and I have the power to control the Abyss… What does that make me? Who or what am I after all?" he said, confusion coursing through is mind.

"That's what we are looking for. You said we were friends searching for ourselves." Alice stated.

"Yeah… friends who like to kiss." Oz teased.

"Yeah, whatever." She looked to the ground in order to avoid his gaze but then, she took the courage to ask him what he asked her earlier "And what do I mean to you?"

He blushed but decided to meet her gaze instead of avoiding it "Well, to me you're like… the sun, I guess." He responded, shyly "You cry when you want to cry. You get angry when you want to be angry. You're always so honest with your feelings. You being the way you are is just dazzling to me. I want to be by your side." He stated, clearly.

Without thinking, she launched herself at him, hugging him tight and he did the same. Then, she whispered to his ear "I love you Oz." Her heart was pounding in her chest at her confession and so was his heart.

"I love you too Alice." He replied and they kissed again.

Alice broke the kiss "What are we now?" she asked, a little uncertain. After all she was a Chain. Chains weren't supposed to love or feel loved. She wasn't sure about this romance thing.

"I guess we are lovers searching for ourselves." He responded.

"Makes sense." She replied.

Oz looked at the sky "It's getting darker, looks like it's going to rain. Shall we go inside join Break and the others?"

"Alright. Sharon is going to freak out when she finds out about our… lovers thing." Alice giggled, a rare thing coming from her.

Oz chuckled "It's called dating."

"Oh yes, that's what she said." She spoke "She loves to talk about romance." Alice stated.

"It's a girly thing. Well, shall we go?" Oz asked.

"Let's." Alice responded and they walked towards the mansion.

It didn't matter how many obstacles they would have to overcome, how many riddles they would face, as long as they were _together._

 **I think OzxAlice is such a cute pairing… what do you think? ;)**


End file.
